


Yours

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Series: Roommate AU [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: Sanji gets a little distracted during sex, thanks to a certain Marimo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the kind comments on the last installment. 
> 
> I really didn't think anyone followed the series but it makes me so happy that they are ejoyable.

So far today had been perfect. 

 

Well, as perfect as it could go whenever he and the shitty Marimo went on a date. Right at the moment, they’ve just made their way back to their apartment and Zoro was in the process of undressing Sanji while he trailed a line of hot kisses down his neck. 

 

_ It was a thoughtful surprise. _ Sanji thought as he pushed the Marimo to sit on the bed, straddling him then grinding their groins together. The blond took pleasure in watching the other man’s eyes darken with lust. He really had put an effort to make this day special for Sanji.

 

The idiot had been adamant to tell him where they were going earlier tonight and thanks to that, they spent an hour and a half doing circles around the city. When he finally gave it up, Sanji yelled at him for getting so lost on the way to his favorite restaurant, (other than The Baratie, that is).  Thankfully they made it in time for their reservation which meant the Moss-Head had totally planned in case he got them lost. 

 

That thought of it spiked Sanji’s need for the other man and quickly acted on it by bringing their lips together as he undid the buttons of the Marimo’s grey shirt. It was a nice one and it looked so sexy on the Muscle-head but right now it looked better far away from the other’s dark skin. 

 

Zoro gripped the blond’s ass hard, pressing their erections together, reminding Sanji that he still was wearing pants. The blond claims his boyfriend’s lips with a pleasured groan as he unbuckles the other man’s belt. He then pushes him once again, this time to lie on the bed so he can take off his pants. Sanji always loves how Zoro lets him have exactly what he wants during moments like this, sometimes even before he knows he wants them. 

 

Truth is Zoro is kind. He might be gruff and act unattentive but he does pay attention to people he cares about. Sanji’s overcome by a wave of affection for his boyfriend and his head head repeated the words like a mantra: 

 

“Fuck, I love this idiot, I love this idiot, I love this idiot…” 

 

The blond slows down his pace and Zoro feels the shift in the atmosphere.

 

“You okay, Dart-Brow?”  He asks, concerned. Damn him. 

 

“Yeah… Hey, Marimo, is it okay if we take a detour. I sorta feel like just holding you close right now.” 

 

Zoro rolls his eyes cause is not the first time the sentimental fool has that request and frankly, the green haired man has come to enjoy moments like that (not that he will ever admit it to the other man).

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

“Of course you do! I’m still horny. We can still do this, I just want to– I feel like–”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Zoro cuts him with a chaste kiss. “Go ahead. I’m yours anyway.” He says mischievously as he knows the effect those words will have on the blond man. While he did want to give his partner what he wanted he couldn’t pass the opportunity to watch the turmoil on the other man’s eyes as he fought the spike in arousal at Zoro’s words in favor of what he originally wanted.

 

Sanji glares at the man who is smugly looking at him. 

 

“You’re an asshole.” 

 

“Your asshole.” The blond clicks his tongue at the cocky smile of the other. 

 

“Ugh, I hate you.” Sanji groans when his companion chuckles. 

 

Later, when they’re both spent and satiated, Sanji lies his head on Zoro’s chest while the other runs his fingers through the blond’s hair. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Curly.” 

 

“Shut up, already you shitty Marimo.” Sanji snaps; totally embarrassed. He really loves the stupid Moss-Ball and while that made him immensely happy it also meant he had a thing for infuriating bastards. He could understand why though. 

 

“Thank you.” He gave Zoro a chaste kiss on the lips and it was the other man’s turn to be embarrassed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, go to sleep, idiot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So work died down since last time so if my lazy ass behaves, I'll have more time to write. 
> 
> Wish me luck. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed. :)


End file.
